POWER RANGERS: Monster Force!
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Monsters roamed Earth just as long as humans have. But their fear of Monsters had chased them away. But just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't here. Some Monsters have disguised themselves and lived among us AS us. While other Monsters simply plotted there revenge. Only one team can stop them. A team... who are Monsters themselves! Power Rangers, Monster Force!
1. Summary and Bios

**Power Rangers; Monster Force!**

 **Summery;** Monsters. Monsters have roamed the Earth just as long as humans have. But unlike the humans, who saw themselves as God's perfect creation, feared the Monsters, and chased them out of their lives.

But just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there. Some Monsters have disguised themselves and lived among humans as one of their own. While other Monsters simply plotted their revenge to annihilate the human race, and take over as their successors!

One such Monster, Monstrousilus, has formed an army, to enslave or destroy the human being.

But, hope still reigns in a group of Monsters, who have taking it among themselves to stop Monstrousilus...

As the Power Rangers Monster Force!

* * *

 **Characters and Bios.  
**

 **Red Ranger.**

 **Name;** Bryce Oliver.

 **Age;** 18.

 **Human Appearance;** Short Blonde Hair, Light Skin, Blue Eyes.

 **Monster Breed;** Dragon.

 **Monster Appearance;** Dark Red Scales, Silver Horns and Spikes, Amber Eyes.

 **History;** Bryce doesn't have much of a history. When he hatched out of his egg, he was all alone and had no-one to turn to. When he was twelve, he observed other monsters, and learned that he could assume human form. When he wandered into Trans City for the first time, the Orphanage found him and took him in, until he got adopted by a Human Paleontologist, Dr. Tommy Oliver as his son. As he grew older, he wondered more about where his birth parents could possibly be, and why they weren't there with him, but he wouldn't trade his Human father for anything.  


 **Personality;** Kind, Generous, Funny, Loyal, Calm, Nobel, Protective, Honorable, Caring, Brave, Curious, Charming. **  
**

 **Blue Ranger.**

 **Name;** Josh Williams.

 **Age;** 18. **  
**

 **Human Appearance;** Short Brown Hair, Tan Skin, Brown Eyes. 

**Monster Breed;** Pteroleon (Winged Wildcat). **  
**

 **Monster Appearance;** Tiger Body with Large Feathery Wings. Dark Blue Fur and Wings with Midnight Black Stripes and Spots on the Wings. Violet Eyes.

 **History;** Josh lived with his mother after his father died of a Human disease. Made curious of how a Human disease could effect a Monster, he took it upon himself to study all kinds of Human sickness, so then they wouldn't infect any Human or Monster ever again. His studies eventually grew to a point when he wanted to know everything the average Human learns so he could understand them better, and figure out a way to get along with them, so Humans and Monsters could live in harmony, and also have no fear of illness.  


 **Personality;** Intelligent, Wise, Brave, Calm and Collected, Quick-Thinking, Serious, Sarcastic, Curious, Loyal. **  
**

 **Black Ranger.**

 **Name;** Seth King. **  
**

 **Age;** 18. **  
**

 **Human Appearance; ** Short Black Hair, Pale Skin, Brown Eyes. **  
**

 **Monster Breed;** Werewolf. **  
**

 **Monster Appearance;** Black Fur with Grey Underbelly, Yellow Eyes.

 **History;** Seth always had a certain dislike for Humans. He had a good reason to be when a group of Werewolf Hunters from Transylvania came and killed his entire pack! Seth had been a lone wolf ever since, until he came to Trans City. He may seem like a heartless, brooding bad boy, but he was a very honest and gentle guy at heart, and is always willing to help anyone in trouble, be it Human or Monster. He also had a soft spot for kids. **  
**

 **Personality;** Brooding, Mysterious, 'Bad Boy' Acting, Tough, Caring, Serious, Sarcastic. **  
**

 **Yellow Ranger.**

 **Name;** Amanda Phillips. **  
**

**Age;** 14. **  
**

 **Human Appearance;** Long Curly Blonde Hair, Light Skin, Light Green Eyes. **  
**

 **Monster Breed;** Unicorn. **  
**

 **Monster Appearance;** Lighter Yellow Coat, with Normal Yellow Mane. Silver Horn and Eyes.

 **History;** Though Unicorns weren't considered a Monster, they still knew what was at stake if they were caught by the Human eye, and had been extra careful when in their Monster form. Amanda, being so young, was very playful and the only thing she wanted was a friend, but her parents were very protective of their daughter. But that doesn't stop her from sneaking out and going to the Human city and going into their shops to look at all the toys and dresses there. Or from going out into the woods in her Monster form to play with the woodland creatures. **  
**

 **Personality;** Playful, Smart, Cheerful, Brave, Curious, Fearful (Most of the Time), Caring. **  
**

 **White Ranger.**

 **Name;** Phoenix Baker. **  
**

 **Age;** 17.

 **Human Appearance;** Long Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Tan Skin. **  
**

 **Monster Breed;** Phoenix. **  
**

 **Monster Appearance;** White Feathers, Light Pink Underbelly, Light Pink Eyes. 

**History;** Phoenix always thought that the Humans chasing Monsters out because of what they were and how they looked was stupid, and made it known to her father, who agreed with her, but never held it against them, and neither did she. She had been over there a few times, and saw how filthy and polluted some places were, and decided to form a clean up club, which had a long way to go. But that never stopped strong-headed Phoenix. **  
**

 **Personality;** Strong, Compassionate, Courageous, Smart, Funny, Caring.

* * *

 **Villain Characters and Bios.  
**

 **Master Mind.**

 **Name;** Monstrousilus.

 **Monster Breed;** Dragon.

 **Monster Appearance;** Scales as Black as the Starless Night, Eyes as Silver as the Moon, Claws, Spike and Teeth Incredibly Lethal. One Scar going over his Right Eye.

 **History;** Like most Monsters, he wasn't very happy with the Humans for driving them out of Trans City. But he was even more angered when his parents refused to take action and choose to live in piece. When he grew old and powerful enough, he attacked and destroyed them, and then started forming an army. He would stop at nothing until he lets Humans feel how he felt, and either enslave, chase out, or destroy them!

 **Personality;** Evil, Cunning, Malevolent, Vicious, Cruel, Mysterious. 

**General One.**

 **Name;** Minos.

 **Monster Breed;** Minotaur.

 **Monster Appearance;** Green Fur, Brown Trousers, Silver Horn, Silver Axe with Golden Lining.

 **History;** Minotaurs were one of the many feared Monsters, but all that Minos wanted was a place where he could fit in and that was one of the reasons why he joined Monstrousilus's 'cause' and became his General. Unlike his master though, he is actually quite honorable and believes in fair play. He doesn't approve of Monstrousilus's methods in taking control, but doesn't dare cross him, afraid that he would destroy him.  


 **Personality;** Honorable, Fair, Strong, Fearless, Curious (about humans) Soft-Spoken.

 **General Two.**

 **Name;** Katrina.

 **Monster Breed;** Werecat.

 **Human Appearance;** Long Black Hair, Pale Skin, Green Eyes.

 **Monster Appearance;** Black Fur, Yellow Eyes.

 **History;** Katrina didn't originally want to be in Monstrousilus's cause, but soon had no choice when he found her alone and forced her to join him. Before she joined him, she lived with her family and pack, before Humans came and chased them into a lake, infested with crocodiles. She was the only one to escape by heading for the woods and climbing one of the trees. Her bad experience with Humans made her bitter towards them, and the bitterness grew the longer she resided in Monstrousilus's Palace.

 **Personality;** Cunning, Mischievous, Sarcastic, Humorous, Bad Tempered, Curious.

 **Foot Soldiers.**

 **Monster Breed;** Wyverns.

 **Monster Appearance;** Smaller Two-Legged Dragons. Grey Scales, Black Underbelly, Blood Red Eyes, Stands on Two Legs, Wings on the Arms.

 **History;** Before Monstrousilus, they were like a pack of wolves, under the command of their leader. But when he was killed by some humans, they became rouge and wild, attacking anyone in sight, even each other. Then Monstrousilus found them and became their leader.

 **Personality;** Loyal, Shy (sometimes), Curious, Vicious, Always Following Orders, Easily Frightened.

* * *

 **This was just an idea that popped in my head while I was debating on if I should do my Power FanFic, or my Goosebumps FanFic; that's when it hit me! A Power Ranger team of Monsters!  
**

 **And yes, I got the idea from Goosebumps. Get over it. ;)**


	2. The Monsters Arise!

**Power Rangers; Monster Force!**

 **Chapter One; Monsters Arise!  
**

Monstrousilus has awakened from his amber slumber and is strengthening his forces. Even capturing other Monsters and forcing them to join him. One such Monster, Bryce Oliver, manages to escape, along with four other Monsters. And now they wonder what to do. How can they fight against this Monstrosity?  


* * *

 **Monstrousilus's Palace. Location; Transwood Forest.  
**

A large thunder storm brew around a dark castle, probably three stories tall. On each side of the entrance, two statues stood there, one resembled a humanoid feline, while the other looked like a bull humanoid. A Werecat and a Minotaur.

Inside the castle, in a dark room, a large amber stood in the middle of the room, holding something just as massive; A Black Dragon!

A crack suddenly made itself known on the amber. The Dragon's eyelid fluttered a bit, before opening to reveal it blood red! Inside the amber, the Dragon moved it's head around, and then looked straight ahead and roared! The amber cracked even more and then shattered completely! The Dragon hovered in the air for a moment, before landing roughly on his feet.

He sent another mighty roar in the air, and the statues outside started to crack and shattered, the figures staggering as they breathed deeply.

"We are free!" the Werecat, who's voice indicated was female, spoke happily, as the Minotaur nodded.

"That must mean our master had reawakened!" the Minotaur, who was male, told her, and the doors opened suddenly, and they entered.

After walking down the dark halls, that were so familiar to them, they came across another large set of doors and they opened, revealing the dark room, the dragon not seen in the darkness.

Then candles lit themselves, bringing light into the dark room. Soon, more and more candles were lit, until they reached the end of the room, revealing the Black Dragon, seated in a large, comfortable bed, in red coating.

"Good to see you've both awakened, and just in time!" the Dragon muzzle curled to a smirk, as the two beings got on one knee and bowed before him.

"It is good to see you again, Master Monstrousilus!" the Minotaur said respectively.

"Likewise, Minos. And good to see you too, Katrina." the Dragon, Monstrousilus, looked to the Werecat, who smirked.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Master!" she cackled. The Dragon smirked at his Generals, before looking over at a large clear ball, and tapped it with his long, black, spiked tail. The ball suddenly filled with white smoke, before clearing and showing Transwood City, the Human World.

It showed many different kinds of Humans. Humans with red hair, humans with dark skin, humans with green eyes, but those weren't the ones sparking Monstrousilus's interest. With a wave of his tail, the background went black and the humans faces vanished, showing their bodies colored green with red outlines, like a scanner. Then it showed some of the humans were suddenly replaced with whole new beings./

Monsters.

Monsters everywhere, of all shapes, sizes and colors. And the Humans weren't even noticing! That was rich, compared to him. He waved his tail again and it showed a class room, filled with teenagers. He waved his tail a forth time, and it did it again, showed three Monsters in the place of some teens. A Dragon, a Pteroleon, and a Phoenix. Monstrousilus had his eyes on the Dragon, who was colored red with blue outlines, and he had his claw around a pencil as he write down the answer in his book. He got rid of the scanning screen and revealed that the Dragon was a teenage boy, probably around 18, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin, wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a checkered shirt over it.

The Black Dragon smirked, "It's time to have some fun!"

* * *

 **Transwood High.  
**

The boy sat in his seat, writing his answers down on his pop quiz text book. Every now and then, he would look at the clock to see how much time he had before the school bell went, or look out the window, hoping for something exciting. Then the bell went and he snapped his head up to see the clock.

Just in time.

He packed his things and made for the door, "Remember class! Tomorrow, we're heading to the Museum of Monsters! So we can all learn to know everything there is about what larks in your mind!" he said in a spooky kind of way. Some kids laughed nervously, others just nodded and ran off, Bryce just walked out the door.

He walked all the way back home, not noticing strange red eyes following his every move.

He was almost home when he heard a scream and sounds of protest! He ran down the street and then turned the corner and saw three men harassing an old woman. One of them was trying to pry the woman's purse from her fingers. They succeeded, and ran off, the woman crying out at them to stop.

Bryce got there just in time. He held his arm out and the man ran into it, falling to the floor. The other two paused before charging at him. Bryce didn't look that scared. His dad had giving him a few karate lessons. He ducked, dodged and deflected the blows giving to him, and then kicked and punched them, leaving them on the ground, out cold.

He then called the police, telling them of the situation and then picked the purse up. He turned it around, looking it over, before walking over to the old woman, and gave her the pink purse.

"Thank you, young man! Allow me to give you a reward!" she looked through her purse, but he stopped her.

"No need to. miss. I'm just glad to help." He smiled, and then headed back home, not noticing her smiling knowingly at him, before suddenly vanishing into thin air. Bryce didn't notice. He was too busy tying the gangsters together by their leather jackets, and drawing mustaches in permanent marker.

"Dad? I'm home!" Bryce called into the empty house. Then he remembered, his dad wasn't here. He was in Reefside, teaching.

It was about over a year ago since he moved from Reefside to Transwood to work on his grades. Apparently after his first month at Reefside high, the principal had said that his grades weren't good enough, so he had to travel to Transwood, alone, without his dad. Which was hard for him, for he really didn't want to be without him. He was the only family he got.

His parents had abandoned him when he was a baby and had left him in the woods. He grew up in the woods for a while, before strolling around Transwood, for the Orphanage to find him. Three years later, his dad, Tommy Oliver, adopted him and took care of him. As his own son.

He had been in this rented house on his own for half one year and three mouths this year, and he just wanted to go home. Back to see him and those students his dad mentioned. Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira, he thought?

He sighed and put his book bag down on the ground, made dinner and then went to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day.  
**

The bus bumped and made some of the students swerve from side to side as the bus made it's way to the Museum of Monsters. They finally made a stop and everyone got off the bus. All except Bryce, who was looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Hey." someone nudged his shoulder, and he looked and saw a girl probably one year younger then him with long brown hair that she put in a pony tail, brown eyes and tan skin, wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket with pink flowers on the sides and black jeans.

He knew her.

Her name was Phoenix Baker.

He noticed her staring at him a few times, and wasn't sure why. There was no denying that she was a cute girl, but he didn't think much about it. Besides, when he finished school here, he would go back to Reefside, and never see her again. That was why he didn't make any friends here.

"The bus stopped. We're here." She told him, and he looked outside to see that she was right; in front of them was the Museum of Monsters.

"Oh, thanks." he grabbed his red backpack and got off, smiling and nodding at her as he got off the bus.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

"The Sea Serpent is always a classic creature to start with." The Museum Guide spoke as he lead the students though the exhibit. The first exhibit show a large dark green Sea Serpent, hanging from the ceiling, mouth agape, showing razer sharp teeth as it's body coiled in midair. Bryce seemed to stare at it for a bit before looking at all the other Monster exhibits.

"The Sea Serpent always resided in the sea, of course, was believed to grow large enough to create a tidal wave! Many sightings was spoken about it, but it was never proven."

Bryce gave it a droll stare. He didn't find that very interesting.

"But the most fearsome, and powerful creature ever known; was the mighty Dragon!"

That perked it.

"The Dragon was the most feared, but also the most revered in the world." the guide told them, but Bryce wasn't listening. His focus was solely on the statue of a grey Dragon.

It glared at the statues of some knights, fire halfway out of it's mouth, it's wings spread out, it's horns and claws glistening brightly as it bared it's teeth at the enemy. Now **that** was a Monster!

"Dragons are legendary creatures, that appear in myths of many different cultures..." the Museum Guides words faded as Bryce kept his gaze on the Dragon. Then he heard something and turned to have a look. And didn't believe what he saw.

Monsters! Real Monsters! Small, reptilian-like Monsters with bat-like wings and beady red eyes heading down the hall. One turned it's head to face him, and it jerked it's head towards the hall, where it's friends are going and followed them.

Bryce looked back at the tour group, and saw that they were either looking at the Dragon, or at their phones. They didn't notice the creatures. And they didn't notice him following them.

He followed them until they came across the Storage Room and went in. He followed them, curious on what they were up to. He entered, and was surprised to see that the creatures had vanished.

He walked in farther into the Storage Room, which was filled to the brim with multiple items, looking around for the strange creatures. It was eerily silent, giving the room a creepy atmosphere. It seemed like those creatures were long gone-

The Monsters suddenly jumped out of nowhere and attacked him! They bit and scratched at him and then held him down by the arms.

"Let me go! Let me **go!"** Bryce struggled to get out of their grip, but they were too strong. He tried calling out for help from the people of his class but they probably couldn't hear him.

"Let him go!" his eyes widened at Phoenix's voice and turned his head to see her holding an antic spear threateningly.

"Phoenix! Get out of here! Whatever these things are, their dangerous!" Before he could say anymore, one of the creatures turned to face her and hissed at her. Struck with fear, she made to escape, but he caught up with her in five seconds and pick her up by the arms. The creatures spread their wings and flew off, breaking through the window, taking Bryce and Phoenix with them!

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

 **"Let us go!"** Bryce kicked the air and tried punching the creature that was holding his arms. **"What do you want?!"**

The Monster screeched, not replying.

Phoenix looked scared out of her wits, trying desperately to get out of the beast's grip, but it was no use. She actually looked close to crying. He looked at her sadly. He tried his best to comfort her, but it didn't seem to help.

Another screech sounded and he looked to see another horde of those Monsters, holding some other kids of all ages, who were thrashing around, calling for help, while others just looked at their captors fearfully. There were dozens of them, and they were scared. And Bryce knew exactly why.

What did these Monsters want with them? Were they going to eat them? Make them their slaves? He didn't want to think about it.

Bryce thrashed around some more before he saw something coming into view behind some black mountains.

A dark castle with dark clouds covering the skies came into view. Bryce's eyes went bug-wide, and struggled even more, but it didn't help. The doors opened, and the creatures swooped inside, holding their captives as they dive in.

They flew through the countless halls in the castle, before entering what appeared to be a throne room and dropped them on the floor carelessly.

Everyone in the room was frantic! They were all either calling out to those creatures, who had gone up to the ceiling, sitting on the inner railings, while others sought to find people that they knew. He decided to do that.

He looked around, and he saw Phoenix looking around, calling his name. He made his way other to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, arms raised, ready to defend herself, but relaxed when she saw it was him.

"Phoenix, stay with me." he told her, and she nodded, stepping closer to him for comfort.

Everyone was still calling out to anyone who would help them.

Before a voice rang out.

 **"Silence!"** everyone looked and panicked even more to see Minos the Minotaur. **"Listen now, Humans! You are prisoners of Monstrousilus now!"** the Minotaur told them, making them panic even more. They heard something behind them, and saw Katrina hissing at them. Everyone screamed, trying to push each other to get away. Bryce and Phoenix were surprisingly a little more calm then the other kids, but they were still freaking out.

The Werecat looked up at the creatures that brought them here were perched.

 **"Wyverns!"** they pulled their heads out of their folded wings to look at her, **"Take them to the Dungeons!"** they screeched and flew down towards them, picking each Human off their feet, including Bryce and Phoenix!

After going through some more halls, they finally approached the Dungeons, where they were thrown into the cells!

Bryce tried to fight them off with surprising strength and escape, but a Wyvern scratched him across the face, leaving a talon scar on his cheek and threw him back in, much to some of the kids disappointment.

Phoenix ran over to where he was thrown to the floor, and helped him sit up. "What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He shook his head, "I don't know..." he mumbled as the other kids screamed out for help.

But no-one heard them. Not from here, but one person did.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.  
**

High above the clouds, another hideout rested. A large castle, that was white and gold, stood on a even larger cloud, where fields and meadows were seen from miles.

Two creatures, a Griffon and a Hippogriff, flew through the open doors and landed in the throne room, and bowed at the shining figure on the throne.

"Mystic Mother. Monstrousilus has awake and is capturing Humans as we speak! He unknowingly captured the one you were looking for; Bryce Oliver!" The Griffon addressed the elderly Asian women wearing a white robe with a crown on her head and holding a monocle in her hand.

"This is unfortunate news." Mystic Mother muttered, before standing tall and holding her monocle high, as it sparkled and turned into a long white staff with a crystal crescent moon on the top.

"We must assist young Oliver and these poor Humans immediately! Spread the word, my friends! The Protectors of Earth are going to make a come back!" the two Monsters nodded and flew off. The Mystic Mother then turned to look at a what appeared to be some sort of light blue humanoid with a head that looked like a snowflake.

"Snow Prince! You must infiltrate his lair and free the Humans, including Young Oliver. I want him safe and sound." she commanded, and the 'Snow Prince' placed a fist on his chest and bowed, a sign of respect.

"Of course, Mystic Mother!" and flew off on a snowflake.

While Mystic Mother conjured an orb in the air to show the Dungeons at Monstrousilus' Palace and showed multiple kids trying desperately to get out of their cells.

But she only had her eyes on one of them; Bryce Oliver. Her staff glowed and then, so did something under his shirt. It glowed a bright red and he noticed and pulled it out to reveal a red diamond attached to a leather band. It glowed and pulsed brightly as he looked at it with wonder.

Things were about to get real.

* * *

 **How'd I do for my first real chapter? Please F.F.R I would really appreciate it! Seeya later!**


	3. Red, White and Black

**Power Rangers; Monster Force!**

 **Chapter Two; The Red Dragon, White Phoenix and the Black Werewolf.  
**

 **Summary;** Bryce and the other captives are miraculously saved by the mysterious Snow Prince. Bryce is even more shocked when he asks him and two others to meet the Mystic Mother and become the Red, White and Black Monster Rangers!

* * *

 **Monstrousilus' Palace; The Cells.**  


Everyone had giving up screaming for help now. They knew that no-one could here them. So they just gave up. Some tried listening to music on their iPhone to calm their nerves. Others were throwing small stones against the wall in pure boredom and depression. And very few of them were looking at the locks or the hinges of the cell, hoping to jack 'em open. Nothing so far.

Bryce was one of those people, trying to find some way to get rid of the lock. Phoenix was at the back of the cell, holding her knees against her chest, trying her best not to cry. Bryce felt bad for her and made her way over to her.

"Hey," she jumped, but he managed to sooth her. When she calmed down, Bryce shot her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is gonna be fine." he told her, and she smiled back, before another prisoner snorted. Someone in their cell!

"I wish your words were true, but I've been here long enough to give up!" a gruff yet smooth voice told them in a British accent. Now that they looked probably, they could see a figure sitting back against the damp stone wall. Even in the dim light, they could see his features.

He was a young man, probably about Bryce's age. He had short spiky black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He was wearing tan pants, and a black tee-shirt. He also had a barely noticeable scar on his left cheek, making him look even more unfriendly.

"W-what do you mean?" Phoenix asked him, her voice getting shaky.

The man snorted, "Com' on, Princess. I've been here for two weeks. You think I would have found a way out by now?" he snickered bitterly. "This place has walls thicker then my father's head!" he snickered some more. They didn't know why, but they cracked some smiles too.

"What's your name?" Bryce asked. The man's smile faded a bit, "Seth. Seth King. You?"

"Bryce Oliver. And this is Phoenix Baker." he introduced them.

"Do you know why we're here?" Phoenix asked, still looking scared. Seth shrugged, "Don't know, Princess. Just jumped at me one day and brought me here, along with a few others. Been here ever since. Don't know what happened to the others." he stared off at the walls, looking lost.

Bryce stood there for a few good minutes before screaming and throwing himself against the bars of the cell, defiantly getting the attention of the other prisoners, who were looking at him like he lost his sanity.

"We. Gotta. Get. Out. Of. Here. **Now!"** Bryce yelled as he continuously threw himself against the cell. He went on like this for a while, before losing his strength and slid to the floor, breathing heavily. Everyone either looked at him with sad eyes, or got back to what they were doing before.

Phoenix came over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have too.

Footsteps were heard, making everyone look to see who entered the Dungeons. It was one of those Monsters. This one looked like the Abominable Snowman, only smaller, less muscled, and was wearing silver armor.

Something inside Bryce snapped and he charged over the bars and grabbed him by the arm.

"You have not right to keep all of us here! We haven't done anything wrong! **Let us out!"** he yelled at the creature, who just ripped his arm out of his grip. But instead of walking away like he expected, he surprisingly spoke!

"You want me to get you out of here or not?" it asked irritably. Bryce tilted his head, looking confused.

"What?" a bright light started from the creature's chest before covering his entire body completely, leaving everyone, Bryce, Phoenix and Seth included , temporary blinded. The light eventually faded, to reveal Snow Prince! He and Bryce had a small stand off, before he turned to address the prisoners.

"Remain calm, Humans! Your are being rescued, by command of the Mystic Mother! I am Snow Prince! Your savior!" he cast a spell, and all the cells doors opened, much to the surprise of the people here. Snow Prince cast another spell and a light blue portal that resembled a snowflake opened in front of them, making them flinch.

"Do not be alarmed!" Snow Prince told them, "This portal will take you back to where you were taken. Once there, I suggest returning home immediately!" they all nodded, and hurriedly made their way through. Bryce, Phoenix and Seth made to follow, but Snow Prince held out a arm, stopping them from going any farther.

"Not you. Mystic Mother wants to see you first." they all looked confused, but just waited for everyone to leave.

Once the last person jumped through the portal, Snow Prince closed it and cast a spell that created a large snowflake. They all got on, like it was a flying carpet and got ready for lift off.

Just as they were about to enter, a furious roar sounded as Minos marched into the Dungeons, axe in hand.

 **"There's an escape!"** he thundered as the three teens looked with wide eyes. Wyverns arrived at Minos' call, and saw what was happening. **"Stop them!"** he pointed his axe towards them and they charged.

"What do we do?!" "Surrender or fight!" Snow Prince responded to Phoenix question, making them look at him in disbelief.

"Are you nuts?!" Seth cried as the creatures got closer, "There's probably millions of them!" "And you can handle it! Your Monsters, aren't you?!" they all froze, even the Wyverns and Minos, and looked at each other in shock.

 _ **"Your Monsters too!?"**_ they all cried at once, pointing at one another in shock. Before they could say another word, something under their shirts shone brilliantly, each in three different colors. They pulled out the glowing objects to reveal three diamonds shaped like stars connected to each neck by a brown leather cord. Bryce had a shining red diamond, which glowed brightly. Phoenix had a white diamond, which sparkled positively. And Seth had a black diamond, and even though dark, shone like a light bulb.

Minos shook off his surprise and laughed lowly.

"Three Monsters. Oh, Monstrousilus will _love_ this! **Attack!"** the Wyverns screeched and charged at the still shell-shocked teens, before Snow Prince snapped them out it by charging at them with a battle cry. Giving no choice, they fought too.

Bryce, thanks to his dad's lessons, having proven effective, was kicking the living snot out of the Wyverns, with strength that seemed to be berried deep within him as his diamond glowed brighter and brighter. Two Wyverns approached him, ready to attack, when he suddenly cupped his hands, clicked his fingers, until a small flame ignited in his palms and then blew, sending a massive flame towards them, like a blowtorch!

Phoenix was doing fluidly well with fighting off her foes. Though she was mostly peaceful, only fighting when needed, she was actually really good at holding her own. Two Wyverns suddenly got the best of her and grabbed her by the arms. She struggled against them, before amazingly dissolving into ashes, then flew around and knock them over, before turning solid again!

Seth attacked the such force, that people would've thought he was the Hulk! He seemed to sweep the Wyverns right off their feet. But each time he knocked one down, even more would come back! He growled, claws suddenly making themselves known on Seth's clenched fists, reminding anyone of the Wolverine. He slashed and sliced at the Wyverns, rendering them helpless!

As all of this was going on, Snow Prince watched with approval as he held back a Wyvern, as it ridiculously tried to swipe at him. He pushed it away and hopped on the snowflake.

"Hurry!" Snow Prince ordered, just as Phoenix was knocked back. The boys helped her up and ran over to the Snow Prince and jumped on and took off, just as Minos' axe cut through the air and hit the floor where the flake had been with a smash, but it was too late for him. All the prisoners, including Snow Prince, have gotten away.

His outraged roar echoed throughout the castle, thunder sounding in the sky, as the snowflake flew away from the dark castle, the three teens, and the Snow Prince on it!

* * *

 **Unknown Location.  
**

The wind whipped through the teens hair as they flew through the air. They were crouched on their knees as Snow Prince steered the snowflake like a surfboard.

"Where are you taking us?" "The Mystic Mother will answer all of your questions when we get there." Snow Prince responded to Phoenix. Seth glared partly at him.

"Which is where?" he asked irritably, before the snowflake went higher into the clouds, and they were rendered speechless.

"Whoa." the three said in unison as they approached the castle on the clouds.

"Where are we?" asked a wonder-struck Phoenix. Snow Prince smiled, "Cloud Kingdom." he announced as the doors opened, allowing them entrance.

"Okay, listen," Bryce said after a while of flying through the halls and pass strange creatures. "This is all super interesting but why are we here? What were those things back there? What did they want with us?"

"Your questions will be answered soon." the light and blue creature said lightly, frustrating him. Finally, they landed, the snowflake melting as it hit the floor. They found themselves in a throne room, similar to the old one, but it was mostly white and gold, rather then black and damp.

"Welcome." they spun around to see none other then the Mystic Mother, but she was their average height, not thirty stories tall like she had been before. "I am the Mystic Mother." she bowed deeply. Not knowing what to do, they bowed too.

"Excuse me miss," Phoenix stepped forward, "But why are we here? And why were we captured in the first place? What _were_ those things?" she ranted, making the elder woman chuckle.

"Such a young Monster, and yet so many questions!" she chuckled, but Seth's next question stopped her short.

"How do you know we're Monsters?" he asked, and she became serious. "Your Mon-Star Diamonds. Every Monster has one, do they not?" she cocked her head as they lifted up their 'Mon-Star Diamonds' and looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah. B-but... how does _he_ know?" he looked towards the Snow Prince, who looked up when he noticed everyone now looking at him. "He's a Mystic. Yes, I heard of them, but how could he and you know about Monsters?" he had a good point. Mystics and Monsters didn't get along very well, so it was strange to have a Mystic know what's Monster and what's Human. And they were just as curious about the strange old woman, who despite his rudeness, was still smiling.

"All in good time, my dear." she pointed her staff towards the throne. In a burst of sparks, she disappeared and reappeared by the throne room, much to the Monsters shock. Then she turned to the chair, and tapped it with her staff twice, _"By the power of good, open to me. Reveal your secrets, on the knock of three."_ she tapped it one more time, and then the throne suddenly moved open, like a door to reveal a dark corridor. She turned back to them, and tapped her staff on the ground and the three, including Snow Prince were suddenly up the stairs, next to Mystic Mother and the secret corridor.

"Ladies first!" the two boys said in unison, making Phoenix roll her eyes at them and just walked in. The two looked at one another.

"You first. I insist." "Oh, no. You first. You know what they say; Age before Beauty." "I don't see any beauty. All I see is some idiot with a yellow mop on his head for hair." Mystic Mother soon got tired of their bickering at stomped her staff on the floor, getting their attention, and pointed towards the entrance. Not wanting to enrage her, they applied.

The mysterious corridor was dark and cold, sending a chill down their spins.

"I don't know about this guys." Phoenix rubbed her arms for warmth as they continued walking.

"Me either. But do we really want to risk provoking the possibly dangerous Mystics?" Bryce whispered so only they would hear. Seth nodded.

"Though I've only known him for a short while, he's right. Just play along until we find a way to escape."

"We can hear you, you know." they turned around to see the Snow Prince and the Mystic Mother looking at them, Snow Prince sternly and Mystic Mother playfully. They just kept moving.

A few minutes passed and they found themselves inside a large chamber. The walls looked like the underground. There were roots, rocks, and even a few bones, which creeped Phoenix out greatly. There were selves that held potions and elixirs in many shapes, sizes and colors. There was a wooden desk on the far side of the room, which held several potions and notes, including a large book, which had the Symbol of the Mystics, which was a giant golden 'M' on the cover. Next to the desk was a large cauldron, which was bubbling with an unknown chemical. And in the very center of the room, was a large crystal globe, smoke swirling inside.

They stood their in complete awe and wonder.

"I'll admit," Seth started, "This is really cool." he breathed and the other two nodded. Mystic Mother smiled sweetly.

"Welcome to the Den, as I like to call it." she raised your arms wide as she presented the room to the awed teens. Just then, a black cat with bright yellow eyes walked in from behind Mystic Mother, with a light purple collar with a pendant that shared a resemblance to the Mystic Symbol.

Phoenix smiled at it, "Hey kitty." "Watch it toots," the cat suddenly spoke, "This 'kitty' isn't your ordinary feline!" he said in a grouchy voice, making them jumped.

"Salem! Is that anyway to treat guests?" Mystic Mother asked him sternly. The cat seemed to huff, "You'd be the same Rita, if you had to sit in the corner for hours and not be offered a drink." he turned his head the other way to not look at them.

"I left you a saucer of milk." she reminded him, but he just hissed.

"No! Some cats are lactose intolerant. Remember that." and with that, he jumped on the desk, and curled up into a ball.

Then Mystic Mother turned serious.

"Now, I'd like to know _what_ you really are."

That was something they didn't expect. A Mystic requesting that they show their true form. They looked hesitant for a moment, before Phoenix closed her eyes and pressed her white Mon-Star to her chest, until it seemed to merge to her skin. Her hair seemed to fly around the her even though no wind blew. Then her eyes opened to reveal light pink orbs in place of her brown ones.

Cinders and feathers surrounded her, until the boys couldn't see her, then it faded to reveal a Phoenix in place of her! Her feather were white like snow and her underbelly, beak and talons were an icy blue, and was five inches taller from her Human size. She let a ear splitting shriek, as the boys stared at her in amazement.

Bryce barked out a laugh, "No wonder your name is Phoenix." he chuckled when Phoenix ducked her head in embarrassment. Then Bryce notice that Seth was doing the exact same thing with his Mon-Star. When his eyes opened, it revealed to be a shining yellow. What appeared to be fur and claws eloped him and when they melted away, in his place, was a frighting yet tame-looking Werewolf!

His fur was pitch black, his underbelly a smoky grey. He was now twice his normal size and his claws and fangs glistened brightly as both Phoenix and Bryce looked at him in shock. He let out a long, slow howl, before looking at them, smirking.

"What?" he asked, his British voice now deeper, yet smoother.

"Nothing," Phoenix's voice has changed too. It sounded more elegant, like how a queen would talk, "Just surprised that you are a Werewolf. You?" she turned to Bryce, who looked a little nervous, but pressed his Mon-Star to his chest, and when his eyes opened, they sparkled a brilliant amber. Fire sparked from the ground and consumed him, shielding him from the other two's sight, but when it faded, they were shocked beyond belief.

A Dragon. A _Dragon_ stood in Bryce's place. He was taller then Phoenix's Monster form, that was a giving, say two inches taller. And his scales were a dark red, apart from his belly, which was a normal shade of red, his horns and claws glistening brightly in the light as he held his head high. He let out a mighty roar, shaking the entire chamber.

The other two just stood there, mouths gaping open, before Seth spoke.

"Your a flipping Dragon?!" the scales around Bryce's face darkened in a blush as Phoenix just stared at him in the same kind of surprise the Werewolf had.

"I thought that Dragons were extinct." she said in an awed whisper, as Mystic Mother made her way towards him.

"It seems that Bryce and Monstrousilus are two of the very few that still exist." she ran her hand through his scale, before Bryce took a step back.

"Monstrousilus? The one that had us captured in the first place?" he asked, his voice deep and smooth, before he and the other two turned back into their Human forms. She nodded, turning to the Crystal Ball, and tapped it with her staff. The fog inside it faded to reveal Monstrousilus's massive form, roaring at the sky as it thundered around him.

"Monstrousilus hates Humans more then anything else, and was disgusted that some Monsters chose to live like one of them, like you. For years, he prepared an army to eliminate Humans once and for all, and to enslave the Monsters that joined them." the kids looked at the Black Dragon in horror as they watched him breath green fire on a small village.

'But I've seen the likes of him before, and I know he won't succeed," the kids sighed in relief, "As long as a team stood in their way." their eyes grew wide. They did **not** like where this was going.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Seth stopped her, "Your not thinking what I think your thinking, right?"

"Yes, I am indeed, Mr. King. With my added power to your skill, I can turn you into an unbeatable force. I can turn you, into the Power Rangers!" she declared, making them all freeze.

"The Power Rangers? For real?" the other two looked at Bryce with raised eyebrows, "I heard of these Humans. Their all around the world, protecting it from million different kinds of threats. Mariner Bay; Demons. Silver Hills; Mutants from the future. Turtle Cove; Creature called Orgs bent on polluting the planet. Blue Bay Harbor; evil space ninjas. Reefside; Dinosaur Mutants. Even in the vacuum of space!" he raised his arm in the air as he listed of the cities and their problems. Mystic Mother smiled.

"And Angel Grove; space witches and aliens." she finished with a knowing smile. Bryce frowned, "How do you know that? Did you have a quarrel with the Space Witch?" he asked. She shook her head, smiling sadly.

"No. I _was_ that witch." his eyes widened and they all took a step back "I am Rita Repulsa! The first one to have reeked havoc on the Earth." she looked down at her feet in shame, before smiling at them with tears of joy.

"But thankfully, the Power Rangers were able to stop my attempts, and even managed to turn me good. And then I became the Mystic Mother to make up for my past deeds. One such way, is to create a new team of Rangers to stop this threat. If you refuse though, I will except your choice, but the invitation will always be open."

They stared at her for what seemed like a long time. She seemed to be telling the truth, and was really passionate about the whole thing. They didn't see a way out of this one, they couldn't say 'no'.

"What do you want us to do?" Bryce finally said, and Rita smiled a thousand watt smile.

"Turn around." they frowned, but didn't complain, and they didn't complain when they saw what was behind them.

Suits. Power Ranger Suits. All five standing in a row in their own stands. They each had their own color, and motif.

They each were armed with a sword that was attached to a sheath on left side of the waste, and had what seemed like a silver sash going to the left shoulder and the right hip. On the left shoulder was a symbol; a black cross lined in red with gold Dragon-like wings spread out behind it. The symbol of all Monsters.

The one on the end of the left side was a Yellow suit with the motif of a Unicorn, the sides of the helmet had black lines in the shape of the mythical horned horse. The one on the end of the right side was white and had the motif of a Phoenix, with the same configuration on the helmet. Next to it was another suit that was all black and had the motif of a snarling Werewolf. The one on the Phoenix suit's side was colored in blue and had a Pteroleon's motif. Then, right in the middle, out of all the rest was a Red Ranger suit, with the motif of a Dragon.

"Seth, strong and loyal; you shall embody the powers of the Black Werewolf Monster Ranger!" Seth nodded, determination clear in his eyes.

"Phoenix, compassionate and brave; you will posses the powers of the White Phoenix Monster Ranger!" Phoenix smiled brightly, ready for the journey ahead.

"Bryce, just and noble; you shall take your place as the Red Dragon Monster Ranger, and rise as the teams leader!" Bryce looked at her confused.

"Leader? N-no, I-I'm no leader." "Yes you are Bryce Oliver. Your father has trained you well, and you will follow in his footsteps as a Power Ranger!" she smiled at him, but he only got more confused.

"'Follow his footsteps'? What do you mean?" he asked just before Salem yowled as loud as he possibly could.

"Monster attack! Monster attack!" he cried, making them look on in confusing.

"Salem has a magical ability that allows him to sense danger. Something must be wrong." Snow Prince announced, turning to the black cat. "Where abouts!?" "Near City Hall!"

Rita nodded and banged her staff on the floor, and the globe cleared again, showing Wyverns attacking the city!

"We gotta do something!" Phoenix cried, seeing all the people running in absolute terror. The boys nodded, turning to Rita.

"How do we morph?" the Dragon asked the Witch. She just tapped her staff and red, white and black aura flowed from her staff to the Mon-Stars. They glowed brightly, before transforming into what looked like a short, folded golden stick. Each with it's own colored gem.

"What are these?" Phoenix asked, pressing her finger against the white gem, which pushed down to her touch, and two bird-like wings popped open, forming a cross. The boys did the same thing and got the same thing, Bryce got Dragon wings, while Seth got Werewolf arms.

"Just hold it out and say 'Monster Morph, Monster Force!'" they nodded, and a light blue portal opened and they stepped through.

The three all stood inside the Den.

"Their gonna die, right?"

"Oh, have faith, you Witch's cat!"

* * *

 **City Hall.  
**

People screamed and ran as fast as they could as the Wyverns chased them all over the place. One little girl was being cornered by one and was scared out of her mind.

The Wyvern was about to strike, before getting kicked in the chest by Seth. Seth glared at the creature, before turning to the little girl.

"You okay?" he asked her gently. The girl nodded, looking close to tears, before her mother appeared.

"You both should get out of here. Now!" she nodded, grabbed her little girl and ran. Seth looked back at the Wyvern, who was now backed up by his friends. Seth smirked.

"This will be easy!" he charged and attacked.

As this went on, Phoenix was blocking the Wyverns from getting to some teenage girls holding shopping bags.

"Go! Go! GO!" and 'go' they did, screaming for dramatic effect. She pushed the Wyverns back and got ready to fight.

Bryce was way ahead of them, preforming karate kicks and punches at the enemy as a young man and his son looked at him with surprise. Bryce turned to them.

"Run!" the man nodded, picked his son up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. A Wyvern took advantage of his distraction and slashed him from behind. He cried out in pain as he rolled on the floor. Not far from him, Seth was starting to get overwhelmed by the hording Wyverns, and was then thrown over to where Bryce was. Phoenix was having the same problem and was thrown over to the boys, who went over to help her.

"Okay. This isn't going so well." Bryce muttered.

"Tell us something we don't know." Seth glared at the Dragon.

"Morph?" Phoenix asked, getting scared of the approaching Wyverns.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, "Morph." they got up and pulled out their Morphing Crosses.

 **"Monster Morph, Monster Force!"**

Bryce was the first one to Morph. He stood alone in a black area with a dark red aura around it. His entire body was covered in white spandex, before tiny red shards flew from nowhere and first turned into his boots, which were a bright red and outlined in black, then the leggings, then the waist, torso and arms, which had two silver sashes wrapped tightly from the shoulders to the waste, forming an 'X' across the chest. On the back of the sashes was a sword holder, which held a lethal looking sword and at the waste, a single pistol. On the chest, just beside the shoulder, was a symbol, a black circle outlined in crimson red, with red scratches outlined with white, and placed over it, was a cross. The Symbol of all Monsters. And then finally, a helmet covered his head, the sides looked like the side of a Dragon, and the visor looked like the jaws of one.

Seth was next. He stood in a similar area, except it was surrounded with a silver aura. His suit looked alot like Bryce's, except black with white, a white and black crossbow strapped onto his back, and his helmet held a Werewolf's looks and jaws.

Phoenix had the same kind of area to morph, outlined with pink. Her suit was like the boys, but white with pink outlines, and a double-edged spear on her back, a skirt, and the resemblance of a bird with ruffled feathers and a beak on her helmet.

The new Rangers took a moment to savor their new looks.

"Wow! This is sweet!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm digging this!" they all laughed, before the snarls of the surprised Wyverns got them back in the game. They got into battle stances and waited for them to make the first move.

The Wyverns charged.

And the Rangers followed soon after.

Bryce's strength and endurance has increased tenfold. He punched one blow, then blocked another, before delivering a painful kick. Then he saw some more come towards him, and pulled out his Dragon Sword, who's blade was detailed to look like fire. He slashed at any apposing enemies, before being swarmed by some more Wyverns. They covered him completely, before red flashes made themselves known, and they were blown away, the Red Ranger standing in the middle of the mayhem, with a now flaming sword in hand.

He looked around, before starting to get giddy and jumped, "Awesome!" he laughed.

Phoenix was doing fairly well before, but now, she was exemplary. She already had out her Phoenix Spear, and was swiping the Wyverns off their feet. She maneuvered herself and her spear with expertise, that the Wyverns were turning tail the moment they were put down.

Seth was attacking with maximum force, so ferociously, that it was easy to see that he was of a Werewolf pack. He ran along the shoulder, heads and back of the Wyverns, until he was on top of a storage containers, pulling out his Werewolf Crossbow, and with great aim and accuracy, downed every Wyvern in his sight.

Whatever Wyverns were left, from five to eight, were now shaking puddles of fear. They huddled together, squawking fearfully as they approached them slowly.

"You want to run? Then do it now." Bryce said in a clam voice, which only made him seem more powerful. They squawked, before flying off, back to Monstrousilus.

They all stood there for a moment, seeming to finally realize what they just did. Apparently, everyone else did to.

"Are those Power Rangers?"

"That was amazing!"

"They saved us!"

Several cheers could be heard as they looked at each other.

"I just want to say one thing." the Red and White Ranger looked at the Werewolf. "This was awesome, and I'm not giving up this gig anytime soon." the two laughed, before a light blue portal opened in front of them. They knew where it lead and stepped through.

* * *

 **The Den.  
**

They reappeared back at the Den, safe, sound and unscathed.

"Well done, Rangers." they turned to Rita's voice, and smiled at her as she clapped at them happily, "You did amazing."

"You have done well, Rangers. Almost as well as any Mystic would." Snow Prince commented, making Rita nudge him with her elbow. Seth seemed to be the only one insulted.

"Thanks. I think." he muttered afterwards, as Phoenix looked concerned.

"We were just lucky this time."

"Luck had nothing to do with that battle Phoenix. In all my years of selfless bravery, you are making your way to the top, quickly." she smiled, before turning grim, "But this is only the beginning. Wyverns were only foot soldiers. The real terrors are only just beginning. But I know that, just like your predecessors, you'll overcome it, like the true heroes you were destined to be." she told them confidently, as the three stood with pride.

* * *

 **Monstrousilus's Lair.  
**

"You mean to tell me that these 'Power Rangers' destroyed my fleet, and you ran away?!" Monstrousilus's red eyes burned with rage as he looked down at the shaking Wyverns below him. One of them nodded yes, and Monstrousilus snapped and blew black and grey fire down on them, burning them to crisp. Minos and Katrina just watched with crossed arms, watching the scene with grim looks.

"This isn't the end! It is only the beginning. These 'Power Rangers' better enjoy whatever days they have in this world. Because their days are numbered!" the black Dragon growled, before roaring and blow black fire into the sky, as thunder and lighting shot across the sky.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

 **O.M.G I finally got it down! I am terribly sorry for the delay, I was so caught up in my other stories that I had no time for this one! I'll promise to do better later! I have to go to bed now! Seeya!  
**


End file.
